El Primer Paso A Una Nueva Realidad
by Liinak
Summary: Ok, comencé este one shot cuando tenía grandes cantidades de chocolate y cafeína en mi sistema, lo termine cuando estos ya se habían acabado, así que no puedo decir mucho sobre ella. Lean y dejen un review o dos, a mi no me molesta!


**x x**

**El Primer Paso A Una Nueva Realidad**

**x x**

Salió por la puerta trasera de la casa, sus pies llevándolo rápidamente a la sombra del único árbol del jardín. Se sentó en el pasto, con su espalda apoyada en el tronco y su vista fija en la estructura que se alzaba frente a él. Por enésima vez se pregunto si iba a poder seguir con el plan, su madre podría estar muy lejos de ser perfecta, pero, al final, él seguía siendo su hijo. Sí, ella había cometido muchos errores, pero seguía siendo familia, y seguía siendo la mujer a quien había llamado _mamá_ por tanto tiempo, una mujer que solo odiaba a los muggles y a los sangre-sucia, porque amaba a su marido, un hombre cuyo padre había peleado lado a lado con Grindelwald.

Cerró sus ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el árbol, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto¿Se arrepentiría de esto más tarde?

Sabía las respuestas a ambas preguntas, las tenía gravadas en el fondo de su corazón. Era obvio que estaba haciendo lo correcto, si se quedaba un día más en esa casa terminaría uniéndose al Señor Oscuro quisiera o no, Orion Black tenía decidido el futuro de sus dos hijos. Extrañaría a su madre y a su hermano, y habría un par de momentos en que se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero era lo correcto. Su corazón no lo dejaría vivir con el conocimiento de haber traicionado sus propios ideales. Tenía que irse.

Se puso de pie y miro el lugar en el que había vivido los primeros 16 años de su vida sin haber podido llamarlo hogar, un lugar al que esperaba nunca más tener que regresar. Camino a paso lento hasta la puerta y con un último suspiro entro. Sus pies lo llevaron directamente a la oficina de su padre. La antigua puerta de roble crujió levemente cuando la movió para entrar. Su padre estaba sentado como siempre detrás del escritorio, revisando distintos papeles que parecían importantes.

"Realmente espero que tangas algo importante que decir." Su voz era ronca, como si por muchos años hubiera sido forzada para sonar baja y amenzante. Hizo que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda de Sirius.

El adolescente no contesto, solo iba a hablar cuando su padre se dignara a levantar la vista para mirarlo. Un segundo, cinco segundos, diez...

Orion Black levanto su cabeza para ver si su hijo seguía ahí. Sirius lo miro directo a los ojos, no dijo nada. Sabía que su padre sabía lo básico de Legilimancia y que no pensaría dos veces antes de usarla, afortunadamente él sabía lo básico de Oclumancia y sería difícil para la cabeza de la familia Black leer en su mente lo que Sirius trataba de proteger.

El hombre se puso de pie, su poder irradiando de él. "Entiendes que si pones si quiera un pie fuera de esta propiedad no podrás volver, nunca. Eres mi hijo, y una vergüenza a esta familia, si te vas nadie ira detrás de ti intentando traerte de vuelta, personalmente yo no te quiero en esta casa más de lo que tu quieres estar aquí, si no fuera por tu madre - "

"¿Orion?" Era increíble como la voz de su madre podía sonar tan fría cuando lo quería. Aparentemente había escuchado toda la conversación, y, aunque no había leído su mente como su padre, era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir lo que iba a hacer.

Orion Black salió de la habitación rápidamente, si su mujer quería ser quien echara al mocoso él la dejaría.

Cuando la sombra de su padre había desaparecido completamente por el pasillo, Sirius hablo. "Mamá, yo - "

"Vas a dejar esta casa sin hacer ningún escándalo, Sirius. No volverás y no escribirás, nosotros tampoco escribiremos. No recibirás dinero de nosotros y no serás nuestro hijo ante la sociedad. Firmaras un contrato de sangre en el que se te castigara severamente si llegas a contar un secreto familiar ha alguien que no lleve nuestra sangre. Nosotros no te echamos Sirius, tu te estas yendo. Tu nos odias, nosotros te odiamos, así funcionara de ahora en adelante." No había expresión en su rostro, sus fríos ojos azules lo perforaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Dolía.

La Sr. Black camino rápidamente al otro lado del escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones superiores, saco un trozo de pergamino y una daga. "Tienes que hacerlo voluntariamente." Dijo, dejando ambas cosas sobre el escritorio.

Sirius se acerco lentamente y miro el pergamino, estaba escrito en tinta negra y tenía una serie de runas a los costados en tinta verde, las mismas runas se encontraban en la hoja de la daga. Tratando de no verse nervioso tomo el cuchillo y se hizo un largo corte en la palma de su mano. Varias gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de su mano y el pergamino inmediatamente comenzó a absorberlas, las runas brillaron por un momento.

"Bien."

Sirius miro a su madre pero la fría mascara no había cambiado ni un poco.

"Ahora vete."

**x x **

James Potter estaba sentado en su cama repasando uno de sus libros, si, su madre lo había pillado comiéndose el ultimo pedazo de pie que estaba reservado para que su padre tuviera algo que comer cuando volviera del trabajo... ¿cómo se suponia que el supiera¡No era su culpa ser un pobre fanático del pie! Bien, al menos aun tenía su reserva de ranas de chocolate en su armario.

Se paso una mano por su desordenado pelo negro, y se arreglo los lentes que iban cada vez más abajo. Estaba ojeando el libro de encantamientos de quinto año, planeaba superar a Evans ese año ¡Esa pelirroja no entendía que se estaba metiendo con fuego al ganarle el año anterior¡Y más encima también le había ganado en pociones!

Se puso de pie, su cabeza muy enfocada en Lily Evans para pensar nada coherente, menos encantamientos. La pelirroja había estado metido en su cabeza desde finales de mayo más de lo normal, y no era que no pudiera conquistar a la muchacha, solo era que dicha muchacha no se dejaba. Era apuesto, inteligente y deportista ¡El vivo sueño de una chica! Pero noooo, no de Lily Evans.

"¡Malditas pelirrojas!" gritó James arrojándose en su cama.

"¿Malditas pelirrojas, James¿Es que acaso te gusta estar castigado?"

Potter se puso de pie en un salto, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué su madre tenía que ser una pelirroja también.

"Eh..." por un minuto se pregunto que pasaría si respondía que si.

"No respondas. Sirius nos esta esperando abajo."

"¿Sirius?"

**x x **

El joven estaba sentado en uno de los sillones color rojo que los Potter tenían en su sala de estar. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos tenían un tinte rojo como si hubiera estado llorando. Un gran baúl estaba a sus pies, la jaula de una lechuza enzima de este.

Levanto su cabeza para ver a su mejor amigo bajar por la escalera seguido de su madre, sabía que la cabeza de los Potter no llegaría hasta más tarde, y suponía que la Sr. Potter iba a preferir hablar en ese momento.

"¿Has tenido algo para comer, Sirius?" El muchacho de los ojos grises se puse de pie listo para decir que no cuando su estomago lo traiciono haciendo extraños ruidos. "Bien, vamos a la cocina, tengo entendido que te gusta el pie¿estoy en lo correcto?"

La Sr. Potter se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina. James le mando una mirada interrogativa a Sirius, sin siquiera preguntarse porque lo habían castigado cuando aún había pie, éste se la devolvió con otra que solo podía significar una cosa.

'Más tarde'.

**x x **

FIN

**x x**

**Nemeziz:** Pues, sip, es un one-shot bastante corto, lo sé -o- . Pero no es mi culpa! Nadie me ha alimentado entodo el díay mis energíastienen un limite. Así es, no puedo escribir sin chocolate, necesito chocolate, quiero chocolates, regalenme chocolate (blink-blink, de nuevo), ooooooo, dejen un review - (blink-blink). Personalemnteyo les recomiendo el review ya que es gratis, pero allá ustedes, el chocolate es siempre vienbenido... digo bienvenido ¿lo ven? necesito alimentarme!

**Bubbles:** ... ¬¬

**Nemeziz: **¿Bubbles?

**Bubbles:** ... ¬¬

**Nemeziz: **¿Algun comentario?

**Bubbles:** ... ¬¬

**Nemeziz:**Ooooook, bueno dejen un review y quizás deje de mirarme de esa forma.

**Bubbles: **... ¬¬

**Nemeziz:** Byeeeeeeeeee


End file.
